1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to back support mechanisms for vehicle seats.
2. Background Art
Vehicle seats have been provided with back support mechanisms to provide support for the back of an occupant. An example of a vehicle seat with a back support mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,644,740 to Holst et al., which issued on Nov. 11, 2003, and is incorporated in its entirety by reference herein.
Vehicle seats have also been provided with translatable head restraints for translating to an impact position in response to a force imparted to the seat by an occupant during an impact condition. One example of a vehicle seat having a translatable head restraint is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,767,064 to Veine et al., which issued on Jul. 27, 2004, and is incorporated in its entirety by reference herein.